


Not another DLC

by CallingAllFans



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingAllFans/pseuds/CallingAllFans
Summary: Three Girls are sucked into the romantaziced world of The Witcher after playing and joking about the game for hours on end. The adventure they go on may be a dream or even...a fairytale.





	1. Girls Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off Jokes I made with my two best friends. The reader is essentially me for easy writing at...-looks at watch- 4:04 a.m. there's no beta so boop errors. Am I gonna fix it? Beep Nope.

"[Y/N] What do you wanna do? Play video games or go back up to my room?," JoJo stated, her mouth filled with a piece of sushi too large for her tiny face. "I wanna play video games," I mumbled loud enough for the smaller girl to hear. Her black pigtails bob as she nods excitedly, "I got The Witcher. I am trying to get a different ending in the  DLC." We headed down to the entertainment room after cleaning our mess from matcha terry cake and sushi.

Ashli was less excited about the game but she was happy to be with us and gladly followed knowing a bit about the game. I felt obligated to keep up the interest in the game. We watched JoJo sleep with a prostitute as per usual for Geralt on a normal basis. "I hate when male game characters are..pre-made manwhores," I groan as I watch the sexual cut seen. "But like even worse I hate that you can't sleep with  men. Like I like to make my character a whore. Give me the choice!" I grumbled. Ashli laughed, "I know right? It's the worst. I want to have the choice to make a gay man whore." 

We continued to bicker and bitch about the sexual choices of Geralt and other male characters like him. Between our laughter and JoJo' s constant sticking up for Geralt, encountered the beautiful Vampires. Regis, like a greyed bat, sweeping at enemies with his claws and Dettlaff smoothly moving to assist the kills. "Who are they?," Ashli asked mezmerized with her eyes glued to the gothic vamps. "The black or grey one?" J ojo asked, fully in gamer mode. "The one with the claws," I mumbled looking at the black haired one. J ojo laughed and mumbled, "they both have claws." "The black haired one," Ashli said at the same moment I called back, "Both."

A cutscene played as Dettlaff hugged a woman close to his chest. "I hate her." J ojo mumbled, and we nodded voicing our agreements. We watched with interest and myself with jealousy as the betrayal unfolded. A small gasp escaped my lips but quick witted as I am made a joke. "Who do I have to stab in the back to be thrown against a wall like that?" Laughter and squeals echo in the room, the truth of the joke weigh at us.

"No stabbing," A voice echoed as I noticed Dettlaff staring straight into the game camera. JoJo frowns at her t.v. confused, "Hey, I think the games glitching. Geralt isn't moving." I look at JoJo breaking eye contact with Dettlaff. "Maybe give a moment. Daddy Dettlaff didn't enjoy the joke probably." More laughter but the Dettlaff on screen smirked before winking. "You're smarter than her, at least." I gasped as I reached out to touch the screen my friends watching me as if I'm going crazy. Dettlaff smiles and I fall into the t.v. smoothly. A feeling of running water washes over me and I fall forward on to the ornate rug of the scene. "I'll be seeing you again, little girl. Enjoy your adventure." Dettlaff mumbles before evaporating into red and black smoke.

Two thumps follow the scene as I turn to see my friends had joined me. "OH MY GAWD!" Ashli screamed then instantly silencing as she caught the eye of Regis. He bows unfazed as he give the tiniest smile, "Regis, Ma'am." "Regis.." Ashli purred. I punch her arm, a bar above her head took the tiniest bit of damage. "What the fu.." I whisper. "Ashli, Ashli Gee." She shook his hand gently and blushed as he kissed the back of it. 

Jojo had completely and utterly shrunk even smaller at the sight of Geralt. "What? What are you looking at, Little girl?" Sheesh, these men like making women feel small, don't they? "Geralt. You should change your armor. The viper suit would be nice," JoJo mumbled to the huge scarred man. His face of shock was worth the momentary rudeness. "How did you..." "Where's roach?" She smiled hoping to get a glance of the nonchalant horse. "Wench, answer me." "Watch who you speak to!" I growled at the hunter.

Regis chuckled, looking down at Ashli, "A vicious bunch of strangers you all are, huh?" His arms crossed as he leaned back against the bookcase. "You've no idea. This...this is gonna be good," Ashli replied watching me argue with the Witcher. "YOU ARE USELESS!" Geralt yelled at me. "And you're infertile!" I shot back. Yeah, this was gonna be great.


	2. The Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travelling is a lot less dramatic then you originally though it would be in video games. Also dettlaff...why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is a short one, people wanted more so I gave it. I am busy with work and giving Ashli and JoJo my love as well as school is starting. So I post when I post. None of the witches characters belong to me legally but in my heart....i belong to them. Anyways, enjoy! for some reason AO3 deleted half on this chapter so i apologize as its been so long. I will finish this chapter off and back it up. also if my name gets put in here its cause i have the interactive fic extension which i wish worked on phones but alas

"The wench is impossible. You say she is your friend?" Geralt sighed holding JoJo close to his chest as they rode on Roach. JoJo giggles softly, "She is definitely is my friend and very protective. Try to be nice, please?" I watch Geralt' s face from the side of my eye. Ashli had been relishing in getting to ride a fully trained horse again. "I will treat her as I deem it." "Unwanted trash," I mumbled softly as I slowed behind.

The silence settled around us as we took in the reality of this fiction. I breathe in the air, fresher somehow but not the best smelling as the trail was probably riddled with shit of all kinds. The soft whispers of wind surrounded us, peaceful and yet busy. "Different, isn't it? Tell me do you enjoy it?" Dettlaff's voice whispered in my ear. Whipping around to locate him, I let the horse slow down. "Where are you?" I whispered back. Hands wrap themselves around my waist, "Do not fret. They can not see me. Well Regis can." He mumbled in my ear. "(Y/N), why have you come to me?"

The voice fades and I shake my head shouting in frustration. "I don't want to be here! So damn defenseless!" Geralt growled turning round, JoJo pulled away from him softly. "I don't want you here, go back to where you came from." JoJo flinched away from the large man, sliding off the saddle. Geralt's arm wraps around her as he takes a concerned breath. "I apologize Jo-jo. I am just...confused. I will control my...volume." JoJo nods distrustfully as she looks towards me.

"I'm sorry Jooj. I feel like I'm going crazy." She reaches a hand out and pats my head with a small hand. "It's okay, bab, we are all confused. Abu probably hasn't even noticed we are gone." She squeaked out, trying to comfort me. Ashli settled with Regis, smiles at me and nods. "You are strong, girl. Don't let the bucket of STD meat there get to you." Geralt furrowed his brows, "STD?"

"Sexually Transmited Disease" Jojo explained calmly.

"I am a witcher, girl, I don't get these STDs you speak of." He snarled softly pull JoJo back closer to him. He spoke softly to her, "I truly don't." JoJo distractedly nodded, "it's going to be dark soon, is there a place we can stay and rest?"

Regis for the first time spoke up, "there's a town about an hours ride from here. We can get settled." JoJo winced, the naked vampire witch battle lies there. "Very well, let's continue." We all looked at each other, I had to keep us from panicking. "We know how to beat her, we can help." They frowned, thinking it over before nodding. "There's my girls, woo!" We all giggled causing geralt and Regis to look at us then each other confused.

"Get on the horse, slut, we're going shopping!" The laughter poured from us. "You're gonna be just fine," dettlaff's voice whispered as we rode.

I toss my head to the left, "What the.." No one was there, i could have swore that I heard him again. "Hello?" I whispered to see if he would respond again. "Are you searching for me? You can't see what you are searching for only what you need." He chuckles to the right of me. "We can't defeat the witch with no weapons, training, or anything. We want to help but some of us dont have claws." I whisper softly as i see the group beginning to trot. "You will get what you need in town." He mumbled close to my left ear, "Also do not refer to my hands as claws, claws can not give pleasure like my hands do." A soft growl faded from my ear and I began to gallop after the group who had begin a full gallop.  
I look at the town ahead of us. i can see immediate an armory and smith's shop. Perfect, I thought as I slowed to a trot, we can get battle gear. I can already tell it would be a while before it would be ready. I really began to worry for my friends, witnessing death in a game is one thing but to truly cause it without thought. Can we handle that?  
I smile, hearing Jojo squeal at the sudden gallop the Geralt sent Roach into. Ashli laughed full and tossed her head back as they enjoyed the ride. What would become of us when and if we left? We would never be the same, would we? My friends beautiful in all ways were going to change. Maybe we need whatever this is.


End file.
